


Declaration Of Love

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam ends up on the receiving end of a passionate declaration.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Declaration Of Love

“You’re the smartest, cutest, and most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You’re kind and caring. A kick-ass soldier who saves Earth and the whole galaxy before breakfast. I’m your personal number one fan and cheer you on when you doubt yourself. I’ll stand by your side, protect you, and comfort you when you need me the most. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

Blushing crimson, she averts her eyes.

She wasn’t prepared for such a passionate declaration. He always struck her as a simple ‘I love you’ guy.

For once, however, she doesn’t mind being off base.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
